


Knocked up

by teskodanceparty



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teskodanceparty/pseuds/teskodanceparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care what nobody says, she's gonna have my baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked up

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but I still like it so I'm posting it here. Au after s1 sectionals. Title from Kings of Leon.

Puck could tell as soon as he walked into homeroom everyone knew. Well not everyone, but if he was honest with himself, everyone that mattered. When he approaches them, no one was alone, and the scathing looks are enough that he avoids them for the rest of the day.

He guesses it took her till about midday to cave and tell Finn, he's nowhere around at lunch. They're all at Glee rehearsals, and all it takes is a glance in her direction to set him off. Puck can't remember ever being grateful for Mr. Shue as much as he is when he pulls Finn off of him. Finn leaves them there, she's crying, and the rest of them show varying degrees of guilt.

He doesn't know where he stands in all of this, but he can feel disappointment coming from the two adults in waves. He walks out; everyone thinks he's going after Finn. He'd rather not have his nose broken outside of his fight club. 

When he goes to her, she blows him off, and he's lost count of how many times that's happened. It still hurts like it's the first time.

 

_Takin' off in a coupe De ville, she's buckled up in navy._

 

Puck knows that maybe she's regretting this, but it's nowhere near nightfall or a motel and he just won't let her drive in her condition so he figures she's out of options anyhow. He wants to touch her, make sure he's not asleep at the wheel and dreaming her, sitting silently with her hands folding in the lap of her blue cotton dress.

He's been driving long enough that he has no idea what state they're in, or how far they've gone. He's lost track of the days too, and all she's said along the way was "I have to pee, pull over here." He doesn't have a bucket in the back seat; all he has is her suitcase, his duffel bag, and junk food they've stolen from convenience stores along the way.

He's pulled over for a piss break at least once every hour or so, and even that doesn't help him with the time. Secretly, he hopes she's enjoying this as much as he is, but he knows it's deluded to think it. He doesn't stop hoping.

 

_She don't care what her mama says, no she's gonna have my baby._

 

Puck doesn't want to let anyone know how ecstatic he is, because everything is bittersweet now. When they sing to Mr. Shue, he tries not to look her way, tries not to watch how she unconsciously cradles her stomach in her delicate hands when she dances, tries not to watch her hair swing around her shoulders, those tiny braids reminding him of a halo. He tries not to so much he won't admit he's not trying at all. He's pretty sure his life would suck without her too. 

When he pulls into the parking lot a month later, he sees her, stomach rounder than he remembers, and glaring across the lot. It's Rachel Berry, of course it is, fawning over Finn as though he was really all the things both girls think he is. Puck knows he's nothing like him, he's glad he isn't.

She waddles his way, and they both glare at the pair. He doesn't know why she does it, doesn't ask questions. She throws the suitcase she's been living out of in his back seat, lowers herself into the passenger seat, buckles the seat belt and waits. He throws it into gear and is out of Lima, Ohio by the time the bell rings for first period.

She throws her ringing cell phone into the trunk when they stop for her pee break, her mom won't stop calling. He can't remember ever hearing about her parents giving a shit, but he figures now's a good time for them to start.

 

_Taking all I have to take cause takin's gonna shape me._

 

They've been on the road for a day, maybe two when she asks where they're going. He shrugs, he doesn't know. He tells her, and watches her in the rear view. 

Her nose scrunches, her lip curls, her brows furrow and she rolls her eyes. He can never seem to get over how beautiful she is. She's stretched across the back seat, wriggling her toes against the window, hand caressing her stomach like a fortune teller does a crystal ball. He doesn't know what they're future holds, but he's lucky he hasn't creamed the side of his car on a median or a passing Semi with all the time he spends looking at her in his mirror rather than the traffic. 

It gets late, the car gets warmer, and her toes still dance on the glass. He pulls at his shirt collar, smiles at her sleeping in the rear view and cracks a window. Her toes wiggle against nothing but air. Her face breaks into a small smile, and so does his. 

He pulls over, reclines his seat and hopes he doesn't crush any wiggling toes. He hasn't slept in a day, maybe two but he's shutting his eyes and drifting off now. He doesn't want to wake up alone.

 

_People call us renegades cause we like living crazy._

 

Puck remembers the way her lips taste. 

It's one of the things that stick out in his mind more than anything else. More than all the cougars, more than April Rhodes, more than Santana even. 

When he met her down the block from her house, she was already buzzed. She was angry more than anything though, angry at her boy friend, angry at "that bitch, Man Hands," angry at the world. She was always pissed off about something lately. 

All he wanted to do was make her smile. So he took the wine coolers out of his trunk, even though he was supposed to be saving them for his 'date' with Santana later that week. They drink and talk and though she's a little rough around the edges, she's beautiful like she always is. 

When he leans in to kiss her she makes a noise something like a gasp. But she doesn't shove him away or jump out of the open window next to her so he doesn't stop kissing her. She tastes like the tropical punch wine coolers, and faintly of sugar cookies. He thinks he'll never see another sugar cookie and not think of her. 

He hesitates; she grows impatient and takes charge, pulling his shirt over his head before working her hands lower. He wants to remember these moments, he knows he told her things like "You're so beautiful," and "I love you." He knows she wouldn't believe him, even if they were sober. Then it's over and she's quiet like she was before, pulling herself together as he pulls his shorts back on. 

He offers to drive her home, she blows him off. It stings, like it always does. A month later he finds out she's pregnant from his best friend. 

When he confronts her, she cries and his heart breaks even as he's keeping up his asshole facade. All he ever wants to do is make her smile.

 

_We like taking on the town cause people's getting lazy._

 

They had to pull over at a gas station, the car had been running on empty since the night before and she had to stop to pee again. They walk the aisles of the store and he sees her eying certain things on display. He winks, she nods, and they both start grabbing things off of shelves, fitting them into the basket he holds for her. 

They get to the cashier and pay for the gas, even though he doesn't want to. Puck hasn't figured out how to get away with that yet. Just as the man grabs for their basket she gasps, holding onto her stomach and leaning against the counter. He starts talking fast, telling her to breath, asking the man to help. 

The cashier is in awe, so she swipes the basket off the counter with her next 'contraction.' She cradles it to her chest when he carries her out to the car, and they're both chuckling when they speed off down the highway. They feast on oatmeal cookies, bottled water and cheese puffs. 

She asks for milk once and realizes they forgot it. They stop at the next Am Pm and grab a carton the way they have been for who knows how long. They have Oreo's and cold cut sandwiches for dinner. She would eat him under the table if they had one. 

Her stomach is perfectly round now and ready to pop. She's still the most beautiful thing he's seen in his life.

 

_I don't care what nobody says, no, I'm gonna be her lover._

 

Puck doesn't know where they are now, but the last time they stopped for gas it was just outside of Nevada. It's cold in the desert at night. He didn't see that coming, so when they stop to crash for the night it's at a rundown motel with a broken vacancy sign flashing over the office. He drives right past it, makes a u-turn and stops on front of one of the handful of rooms. 

She waits in the car, though her legs are jumping and her teeth are already clattering. It hasn't been long since sundown, but the other parking lots empty. They're in the room in a matter of minutes, him locking the door behind her, her stashing their perishables in the small fridge by the TV and shutting the curtains. 

He's started to refer to them as Bonnie, Drizzle and Clyde. She lets him know they'd have to rob banks to accomplish that and no way was she waddling into a bank with her ankles swollen like they are or a ski mask on. 

They both risk the noise of taking a shower, the last one being a couple hundred miles back in a stream she refused to take part in. They have two beds, but the sheets are pitiful and it's cold even with the barrier of four walls and a few layers of cotton to lie between so he pushes the beds together and maneuvers them both to the middle.

 He decides to sing her to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder and her stomach pressing hard against his. She falls asleep in his arms for the first time. They wake up early enough to clean up the room and be out before anyone catches them. He's humming to her the entire time, and she falls asleep again on the border of Arizona.

 

_Always mad and usually drunk, but I love her like no other._

 

He literally could not be lower unless he was dead and in the ground already. He's furious, and in a wheel chair. He knows she has her reasons, has standards she needs to live up to, a boyfriends who loves and obeys her, a family that worships her, friends who bow down to her every whim. 

Rolling down the hallway to his next class he spots her and thinks he's none of the things she wants him to be, but he wants to be someone she needs in her life. He more than anything wants to just be there for her. No matter how much he loves his best friend, he loves her more. So when he hops out of his chair and starts wailing on Finn, he's blinking fast and not letting anyone know he's actually capable of tears. Mr. Shue pulls them apart and he manages a weak excuse before he has to wheel himself off to the nurse's office for a nap. 

She approaches him next, and they're both angrier than they realized. He wants her to tell Finn, because if the guy is stupid enough to believe the hot tub myth then he needs to know. 

He wants her to tell everyone else because it'll prove that, just for a night, even though she was drunk off wine coolers and feeling fat that day, she let him be there for her. He wants everyone to know she's all he's ever needed, but she refuses to so much as look him in the eyes. It hurts the worst this time, like every time before it put together. 

She walks away and he pretends to move on. They relive this moment, her walking away and him pretending so much it could be a weekly sitcom.

 

_And the doctor seems to say he don't know where we're gonna go._

 

She went into contractions as they went over mountains. He thought the contractions were fake for a minute but then he sees how pale she looks, and the wet spot spreading beneath her lap and floors it. It's well past dawn but he doesn't know what time it is and he doesn't know where they are other than in California. When the cop pulls him over he starts swearing under his breath, but manages to slip by and get a police escort to the nearest emergency room. 

He carries her in his arms until the charge nurse asks him to please set her down on the bed there sir. He doesn't remember ever being called sir, but he does what she asks and glares at a man in a white coat with a close cut beard as he walks in. He asks questions neither of them wants to answer, but she grits out the basics as he lets her dig her nails into the back of his hand. 

He knows she's breaking skin but is more concerned with her and the baby than anything else right now. The doctor leaves, the nurse comes back in with a set of scrubs, pointing to the restroom in the opposite corner and demanding he put on the scrubs if he's going to stay in the room. He's never been so afraid in his life. 

The doctor is back in, and saying things like measurements and he doesn't want to hear it so he starts singing to her. She smiles up at him; really smiles and his insides go all fuzzy. She's covered in sweat and panting with every contraction now but god, she's still beautiful. 

He leans over, wipes the sweat from her brow and kisses her forehead. She whispers that yeah, she loves him too before the doctor tells her to start pushing if she wants this baby out.

 

_I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know where we're gonna go._

 

He's glad it's over. He wasn't sure which one of them was going to pass out first, but thankfully that didn't happen at all. Quinn's still just as beautiful as she's always been but she's being out shined now. 

She doesn't weigh any more than eight pounds, and for something so small she's already got so much power over him. He can tell she's going to be just like her mother. They talk in hushed tones now, taking turns holding the little beauty. 

She has a shock of dark hair, already with a slight curl to it. He tells her at least it wasn't a Mohawk. She hasn't stopped smiling since the baby was born, and even when he says something stupid she just keeps smiling, or kisses his hand or shakes her head and pinches his bicep. His heart skips a beat every time she touches him.

They're allowed to leave the next day, all three of them, and he starts driving again. He doesn't stop until they reach the ocean, driving right up to the beach. It's a beautiful thing, being here for the first time right the edge of the world with his family by his side. 

She's sitting in the sand, her arms full carrying their daughter. He leans down and kisses them each on the forehead before seating himself next to her on the sand. She asks where they're going. He shrugs, he doesn't know. He tells her so, and as she opens her mouth to protest he kisses her again. He tells her

"Why not here, let's stay here."

Her only response is to look down at the child in her arms. When the sun starts to go down they head for the car and she finally says something. He can't stop grinning once she does.

"Yeah, let's stay here Noah. Bonnie would like that."


End file.
